lovecommitteefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanata Ichigoya
Kanata Ichigoya is a virtual personality from Virtual Johnny's Project. He currently attends high school and is in the second grade. Together with Asuka, he is aiming to debut as an idol. Appearance He is a boy with dark blue hair and dark brown eyes. Personality and Actions Kanata is described as a cheerful and innocent boy with a sweet smile and strong character in the official Showroom page of Virtual Johnny's Project. He is very playful in his Showroom lives and like Asuka, he interacts with his viewers well. He likes to joke around and is not shy to show enthusiasm. He tends to go overboard when doing Showroom lives, ending his lives a few minutes later than scheduled. Asuka often scolds him because of this. Song Relationships Asuka Kaidō It is still unknown how Asuka and Kanata met each other but they are both living together and are each other's partner in doing idol activities. Kanata thinks that the gap between Asuka's cool prince image and his tsundere personality alongside his lacking drawing ability is really adorable, which is why Kanata is very fond of Asuka despite Asuka being denial of Kanata's affections. Once he tried to find in which bookstore Asuka currently works part-time at because Asuka wouldn't tell him so he checked every single bookstores in the neighborhood. Although fans said that such behavior is creepy, he justified himself by saying that he did that so he could know whether Asuka's doing well at work or not. He also likes to tease Asuka a lot. Since he knows that Asuka's drawing skill isn't really that good, he likes to show Asuka's arts off in his Showroom lives, most of the times without Asuka's consent. He was even willing to find the key to Asuka's bedroom to "borrow" one of his newest arts and show it off to the Showroom viewers. Kanata claims that he has no ill-intention whenever he does it because he does think Asuka's arts are interesting and he wants to show the world how cute the gap between Asuka's cool image and this side of him that can't draw well. He is often told by Asuka to behave more properly since he is the older one. It was revealed in one of Kanata's Showroom lives that they do have small fights sometimes but they usually move on rather quickly. Trivia * He likes boba tea. * Since he lives together with Asuka, he cooks for both of them. * He is a morning person. * He wrongly said Yamako's (one of Honeyworks' illustrators) name more than once during his early Showroom lives, calling the illustrator "Hanako" instead of "Yamako". He covered this mistake by saying that "Hanako" is the name of his classmate at school. * He is also known for constantly saying the wrong word for "Hashtag". He usually says "Flashtag" instead of "Hashtag". Though many fans have pointed this out and Kanata himself has acknowledged this mistake, Kanata has never bothered to correct it. So until now, he still calls "Hashtag" as "Flashtag". * Fans deem that Kanata is better at drawing than Asuka, to which Asuka agreed. * He is currently working part time at a cake shop. Sometimes he talks about his senior at his part time job, whose name is Yuya, in his Showroom lives Gallery Category:Boys Category:Secondary Characters